Why me?
by hiean
Summary: It wasn't Bianca who came after him during Chris-crossed. It was HIM with a letter in his hands. So, why, why did he come?


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**Summary:** It wasn't Bianca who came after him during Chris-crossed. It was HIM with a letter in his hands. So, why, why did he come?

Bianca never happened and my Chris-crossed happened during Prince Charmed.

Thoughts will be separtated by single quotes

The letter will be in bold-italic.

AN: I've forgotten I've started on this fic. It was last year I guess. I was gonna write a new one-shot when I saw this. Anyways, I just wanted to complete it and share it with you. Enjoy.

**Why Me?**

**Future**

Wyatt wandered into the attic of the place he once called home. _'Why did you do this Chris? Why did you betray me?'_ His brother had left for the past a few months ago with the influence of the elders, no doubt. He sighed as he approached the podium and placed the "real" book of shadows.

He flipped through the book's pages seeking a spell which could help him bring his baby brother back. He deemed it was already time and even if his brother was a pain, he was always going to be his brother no matter what. Also a promise is a promise. He had made a promise to his dear mother who died because of his **weakness**, a promise to keep his brother safe. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his baby brother: Not Now, Not Ever.

He found a note tucked in between the pages of the book with Wyatt written on it. He could immediately recognize his brother's handwriting.

_**Hey Wy. Since you're reading this letter, it will mean I have successfully gone back to the past to **_**save you **_**or have already died trying. Whichever comes first, I guess.**_

_**Anyways, have you ever wondered why it is me who is sent back?**_

_**Why me?**_

As he finished reading the letter, his face made its way to a scowl, anger flashing on his face, he needed to hurry. He needed to bring him back. _'That stupid, stupid brat!'_

He looked back to the book of shadows and his scowl changed to a smirk. He didn't know if it was stupidity or his brother just wanted him to follow or if it was because he didn't have enough time to flip the pages. Whatever the reason was, he doesn't care right now. What's important was that the page where the letter was tucked in was the time travel spell.

He began to draw the triquetra on the wall clutching the letter with his free hand as he whispered. "I'm coming Chris. You're not alone."

_**Because I'm all alone.**_

_**Because no one's there to care.**_

**Present**

"Listen to me, what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"The pheromones wore off." Phoebe calmly stated.

"Right after they took my son." Piper's eyes were fuming with anger fixedly looking at Chris.

"You don't seriously believe this is my fault, do you?" He asked not backing away from the challenge.

"Oh, right, so it's just a big coincidence we all fell under Mr. Right's spell!" Paige snorted.

"And suddenly we all want to bind Wyatt's powers?"

"You see, Chris, what they really want is for you-" David began.

"For you to leave." Paige continued angrily.

Chris threw his arms in the air and turned to the only person he thought can help. "This is crazy. Leo, tell them."

"Tell them what? I'm wondering the same thing myself."

"Okay, so what if I did? I was only trying to protect Wyatt." He huffed angrily, trying hard to keep himself in check and not punch his father. Here was his father again siding with **Wyatt **once more. Never caring about him. He can't risk antagonizing them, he can't leave his brother alone.

_**Because nobody listens.**_

"By tricking us?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

He finally sighed in defeat, releasing his balled fist he earlier wanted to land on the face of his "tormentor", his dad. He never wanted to say this out loud. "Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil."

"Turning evil?" Piper's tongue rolled in disgust.

"Wait, don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?"

"I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt."

"You're lying!" Piper angrily cried. She shook her head disbelievingly with her sisters trying to calm her down. How can this guy accuse her son of becoming evil. "That is one of your lies again."

_**Because you're the only one important.**_

_**Because nothing and no one else mattered.**_

He tried to defend himself. He was frustrated. Here he was trying to save his family and they didn't believe him. "No, I'm not. He's gonna grow up and terrorise people with his powers, take over. Kill even!" He emphasized every word.

"Why should we believe you after all the lies?"

"Because you have to…"

"No, Chris, we don't, actually."

"Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt now and I'm the one who knows how to do it."

"Really? How?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"The Order. They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you."

"So?"

"So Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat." He tried to explain.

"Yeah, so do I." Piper huffed.

"Listen to me, they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help." He pleaded with them, his eyes a bit watery.

"Chris, we don't need your help! I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore!" Piper was firm in her decision. She didn't want him anywhere near her son.

"I'm sorry." He did the only thing he had always known to do. He orbed out. He didn't want them to see the tears that were threatening to stain his face.

_**Because everyone hates me.**_

_**Because everyone blames me.**_

oOo

**Present – Underworld**

The head demon of the order was holding his ceremony. There was a hooded man besides him with a threatening presence. "Behold. He has returned to us. To his rightful place, he will one day lead us back to..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Leo and the girls orbed in.

The girls attack the demons as Leo went over to his son. Wyatt's shield went up knocking Leo backwards. The head demon and his hooded companion cackled. "He is our Lord. You can't take him from us."

He created a fireball and aimed it at Leo. Chris orbed in and tackled his father to the ground as the head demon released it missing them both. He telekinetically threw the demon to the wall killing him instantly. The remaining order demons shimmered out. Only the hooded guy remained.

_**Because I don't have anything to lose.**_

Leo looked up at his savior and found it to be the young man they rudely chased away from the manor. "Chris, I-" he began but could not form the right words.

"Save it!" Chris dismissed his father.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Piper snapped. "I came to save you." He fought back.

"Well, we don't need your help." She huffed.

"Clearly, you do." She poised her hand plainly wanting to blow the boy up. Leo picked up on the gesture and immediately went to her side and brought her arms down. "Piper, don't. He saved my life." He soothingly said. "Fine, but another sarcastic remark from him and he's going to get it!"

The boy winced, unnoticeable by the sister, but the elder clearly saw it. This boy was turning his world upside down with his antics. One moment he wants to maim him and the next he risked his life to save him. 'Why?'

_**Because no one loves me.**_

Chris picked up the scepter and gave it to Piper to point it at Wyatt. "Trust me." She points it at Wyatt and his shield vanishes. Piper tried to pick him up when the hooded man lunged for the baby. "You're ruining everything!" Chris dived in front of his brother as the athame plunged on Chris's side. The man orbed out taking his athame with him after looking at the damage he had caused.

Leo was stunned. The man they thought was a demon a while ago turned out to be one of them. He was snapped out of his reverie by the sister's shouts of "Chris!". Right now, he needed to heal Chris.

"Chris!" they heard a new voice and turned around ready to battle. What they saw was a deathly pale face belonging to a young man with dirty blonde hair and with blue eyes deep with worry. "Chris!" he rushed to his brother's side but Leo blocked his path.

"Let me through!" the boy shouted. "I need to heal him!"

Leo shook his head, "I have already tried, it was a blessed athame. Only the person who blessed it can take away the curse."

"Just let me through!" he could hear desperation in his voice, "I need to try." He stepped aside and let the boy through. "Chris, it's ok. I'm here." He put his hands summoning the golden glow. Leo didn't believe him when he said he could heal. He didn't look like a whitelighter, with his black clothes and long dirty blonde hair. He looked more like a darklighter than a whitelighter.

"Heal! Heal! Damn it!" he frustratedly yelled. He wanted to cry, to curse the heavens. "It won't work." Chris coughed. "He already tried."

"No! No! No!" he was openly wailing now. "I can't loose you." He came to the past to save him, not just from demons but from himself and yet he failed.

_**Because no one will cry for me.**_

_**No one will care even if I die, not even you…**_

"I'm sorry." Chris had said as he breathed his last breath. Wyatt cradled him in his hands as he disappeared. "No!"

Leo and the sisters could only look on. Paige cried on Phoebe's shoulder and vice versa. Piper held on to her husband.

The boy stood up, his tear stained face looked stern, "Who is the bastard who did this?" he icily asked. His face devoid of emotions except of anger.

Phoebe doubled over in pain. The anger, the heart break, the frustration she was feeling from the young man was immense. She never felt it before. "Phoebe!" Paige consoled her sister.

"We don't know." Piper finally spoke up, her voice strained. It wasn't right. The boy she hated and wanted to prove wrong willingly risked his life for her son. "The only thing we know is he could orb."

The boy growled and orbed out leaving Leo and the sisters stunned. There was nothing else they could do there. There was no body they could bring back. They need to go back to the manor.

As they arrived at the manor, they heard a crash coming from the attic. They immediately orbed there and saw the young man with a pool of blood on his side, the athame on his side. "Bastard!" he cried to his attacker.

"You see, I need to sacrifice the baby for the greater good. I didn't mean to kill the whitelighter. He just got in the way." He removed his hood. "Seeing you means I am right. You're evil."

Leo's eyes went wide, "Gideon." He couldn't believe it, it was an elder, his friend, his teacher.

"I'm sorry Leo but sacrifices need to be made."

"You bastard!" Leo released high-voltage electricity from his hands vanquishing the elder instantly.

"G-good" Leo noticed the boy trying hard to breathe. "Hey, it's ok." His voice was soothing as he tried to heal the boy.

"I-it won't w-work." He said gasping for air. "I can try." Leo said with a smile.

"T-thank you and goodbye." The hand that clutched the letter finally let go and the boy they never even knew the the name disappeared.

Piper picked up the letter. It was addressed to Wyatt. Her sisters crowded around her as she silently read the letter. Her face paled and her sisters gasped as they read the last part of the letter. She wept letting go of the letter as she sank down to the floor.

"Piper!"

_**Because you're my hero.**_

_**Because you chase away my nightmares.**_

_**Because you heal me when no one else would.**_

_**But most of all, because you're my big brother…and I love you.**_

**oOoEpilogueoOo**

**20 years later**

"No! Please don't let this be! Not again!" Piper cried as Phoebe tried to support her. She was watching her boys as life was escaping them. Earlier that day, the boys just went home from college. They were happy and smiling. They went for a drive and their car was hit by a bus. They were immediately rushed to the hospital and their mother was called.

Leo was no longer an elder or a whitelighter and could no longer heal. Paige was out of town with her family. The boys were in ICU and the doctor had said if they pulled through the night, they would make it.

They wanted to be 100% sure. They desperately called for Paige and this time she answered. "What's wrong?"

"Paige!" Piper clung to her sister. She didn't care if she looked pathetic, she would do anything for her sons. "Hey, what is it?" Phoebe pointed to the beds.

"Oh my god!" She immediately rushed to their sides. "Wyatt! Chris!" she could now understand why her sister was distraught.

She immediately summoned the golden glow first on Wyatt then on Chris but the boys did not wake up. "What's wrong?" the desperate mother asked. "They're just exhausted." Her husband put a hand on her shoulder. "They'll wake up soon."

oOo

The boys awakened with their sleeping parents on their bedside. "M-Mom?" Chris tiredly asked.

Both parents groggily woke up. "Chris!" Piper ecstatically hugged her son. "Ahem." She heard someone cough from behind. "Wyatt!" she also turned to hug him while Leo was making sure Chris was alright. "I'm fine, Dad." He whined.

oOo

It was a happy reunion in the hospital as their grandfather, aunts, uncles and cousins were all there. Paige cut off their vacation short after the near-death experience of the boys.

With a lecture on the way, the boys mouthed a thank you to the people in the room.

"No, it should be us who should thank you." The sisters said as they each give the boys a hug and a kiss. The boys and their cousins just frowned in confusion.

The end.

**AN: Pls review. Thanks.**


End file.
